Madagascar: What If?
by AlexXGia
Summary: What if Alex was to never go to central park zoo? What if he never met his crew of Marty, Melman, and Gloria. What if?
1. What Makes You So Special?

_**Just really bored... tell me what you think and email ideas to me at jasoncribb ymail . com !**_

In reality, most people of the world want a regular life. Well this is not me. I want to live a life of adventure, action, romance, and fun. Life is not meant to be lived slow and easy, but to be fast and energetic. I am living in order to fulfill this prophecy of mankind. I want to run with the Strongest, fastest, smartest Lions of this world. I am definitely able to keep up, but it is sometimes hard to push myself the way I do. The harsh reality is that no matter your size or where you come from, you can always be special. This is why I am telling you this. Because you need to understand that you are all special in your own way.

(George has finished his speech and is now receiving applaud from the crowd of students surrounding him enthusiastically.)

George- Thank you! I really appreciate being here at Africa to tell my story. I know that this is a small town but if you want to live special, it doesn't matter where you come from or what you believe. What matters is how hard you would work to reach that goal of life.

Students- What did you do that was so special?

George-Well… I really just took all the stuff I was good at in life and made it into the life I live now. Understand that whatever you do that you are passionate towards is your goal.

(A murmur moves silently along the lions)

Student in the Crowd- So your saying that if I was to draw for my life and I loved it, that It would be special?

George- Yes, anyone who wants something and fights towards completing this goal is worthy of calling his career special. I will now take any questions you or your teachers have.

(The crowd of students shuffles as though they are sort of crowded. You see a boy that seems different emerge from the crowd)

Student- Hi George, Umm… when you said everything is special, do you mean to say that I can live the life I want to live and if I had fought when necessary and moved my way up then it will be special?

George- Of course!

Student- Well my name is Alex; can I speak to you after we leave?

George-Sure…?

(The school bell rings and all the students impatiently file out as though they are running from a serial killer. The only people left are George and Alex)

George- what is it that you needed to ask me in Private Alex?

Alex- Well… I was just wondering if you could help me. I want to live a fun, energetic, life doing my dream career, a circus performer… but my parents keep saying that the circus is no place for a lion. What can I do to get away and get my life the way I want it to be?

(George pauses briefly to cooperate his thoughts)

George- well I have lived the same life as you. When I was young I wanted to travel the world. I wanted to be world-redound. I ran away from home and I almost died. I am not saying to run away but do what you must to prove that you are worthy, because in _harsh reality_, Life on the high road is the hardest, but best road. Take the road you wish to take but remember that life will be REAL when you leave your loved ones behind.

(Alex then cumbersomely walks up and hugs the male lion. The passion shown by Alex is unreal to George. Alex then begins to cry, which breaks the hug up.)

(George places a paw on Alex's shoulder)

George- Hey, hey, hey, listen to me… Ok? Raise your head up high and display the courage you own. Show me how bad you want this!

(Alex sniffles and looks up to George who is staring into his eyes. Alex feels the glare like a fire and holds the glare back at him.)

George-…OK… meet with me after you leave this meeting and I will help you. Three days. Don't mention it to your parents unless you feel it is a must.

(Alex nods his head slowly and begins to exit)

Alex-(Thinking) I wonder what he plans to do to help me? Will he just run off with me and we go to my dream? I don't know… three days and I will find out I guess…

_**Will Alex run away with George? What if this is just a plan of Mukunga? What If?**_


	2. Why Wont you Accept Me?

_**Chapter 2: I Trust You!**_

(Alex is trying to sleep, but George's offer is swimming through his mind. He cant wait to See what his plan is.)

Zuba-Hey son... Whats wrong? I heard you awake.

Alex- Its nothing... i'm just not tired...

Zuba- Son lets talk. I know that there is something on your mind. Is it the lessons your learning from George?

Alex-...I...No its not that its just~

Zuba-Don't lie to me! I know your hiding something! Tell me!

Alex- I was wondering why you don't accept me!

Zuba- Son? What makes you thi~ Is this about the stupid circus idea you have?!

Alex-You are supposed to support me and have my back! that's why i know you don't accept me!

Zuba-So~

Alex-No! I Trusted you to watch my back until the end... i guess not all people are up to that task, eh dad? I just want to be different... Why cant you accept me for who i am?

Zuba- It isn't that son.. Its that what you want is not gonna happen! you'll never make it out in that environment!

Alex- Sure dad... I trust you...and Thank you...im glad to hear that you think that way. It really inspires me...

(Alex leaves the room, waitng on the morning so that he can secretly meet with George)

Alex- I knew that this was gonna be hard... but my dad? Why doesnt he understand? I just dont know anymore. I hope I DO get to run away! Im just tired of all the denial.

_**What if Alex's dad finds out about what his sons plan is? What if Alex can't leave. No what-ifs about me going to bed =p Review if u likey!**_


	3. There's time to Talk, and time to Walk

_**Chapter 3: There's a time to talk, and a time to walk**_

(Three days have passed and George's offer is going to be taken today.) =p

(Alex is walking to the watering hole to get a drink before he sets off to meet George in the location they selected)

Alex(thinking)- I wonder what mom and dad will do when I leave? I mean... they should be fine but for them to have lost me and for me not tell them anything would be wrong...

Makunga- Alex! over here! it's Makunga... um... I was wonderig what you were in such a rush for?

Alex-oh... its nothing really, just some business to handle. You know... lion stuff...

Makunga- Alex... I have known you for a while now and I know you may not like me for... umm... tryingtosabotageyourdad.. but its okay to tell me anything!

Alex-and give me one reason why I should trust you! huh?

Makunga- Pretty please? (_had to make him seem like a wimp =p lolol)_

Alex- I dont have time to talk and I dont need your consultance for anything. If I need something... I can always talk to my dad.(A lump comes into Alakays throat... he wonders what if he gets hurt and doesnt have his dad there to help him? What if?)  
(Alex begins to walk away, ignoring Makunga)

Makunga- Alakay! Why do you have to be stubborn?! Your just like your idiotic dad!  
(Alex's rage was slowly building up... until Makunga called his dad idiotic)

Alex Explodes-Why dont you just get out of my life before I end Yours!  
(In A rage, alex runs off, unaware that Makunga has hired a friend to follow his every move...)

_**I know that my chapters are short, but i need suggestions for how to write. Remember that I am in 9th grade and that this is the 1st anime story I have ever written. =p lolol dont think im mad but just sayin. Back to my regular leave-off... What if Makunga finds out what Alex is trying to do? What if Georges plan isn't to run away? what if its all a setup? What if? =p (I love the "What If" thing)**_


	4. No Turning Back

_**Chapter 4: No turning back...**_

Alex is running through the forest, hustling to beat the sunset to the hidden spot George and him chose.

Alex-(thinking) I wonder if I will be allowed back if I ever leave? Should I have even left in the first place? I might as well just hope for the best...  
(_Alex doesn't know that he has a _Follower, and continues to run. Teetsi was assigned to the job of following Alex. Makunga was infuriated about what Alex did to him.)

Alex is running and Teetsi then jumps onto Alex from a ledge he was using to remain disclosed to Alex.

Alex struggles to remove himself from Teetsi's grasp, but his strength is over-encumbered by Teetsi.

Alex-Let me go! I need to keep moving or i'll never make it in time!

Teetsi- Whats with the rush Alex? U no want to see me? Teetsi says with a sarcastic feel to his voice.

Alex- Who set you up to do this! Was it Makunga? (Alex struggles more and frees an arm of his. He then rears back and punches Teetsi with all his power right in his nose.)

Teetsi lets go of Alex screaming in pain, he then recuperates to see that Alex has ran off, leaving no sign of where he went.

Alex does not stop running for an hour or so, which forces his lungs to burn in agony. He stops at a watering hole in the jungle to quench his thirst.

Alex stops to think and says in his mind: _There's no turning back now..._

_**U likey? Even though the chapters are short, do i make my point expand good? Just wondering what my faithful readers think...if i have any =p srry but there will be no updates next week because I am taking a trip... srry and keep me in mind =p**_

_**What if George's plan isn't for Alex to run away? What if He loses everything for nothing? What if there is **__no__** turning back? What if? =p =3**_


	5. Temporary home

_**Chapter 5: Temporary Home**_

_**This chapter is basically meant to add a sense in Alex that no one can be trusted. I don't know how it works out but i guess ill try... =p**_

George is waiting for Alex in the Oasis that Alex found after he watched the circus. The sun was setting and his chances at becoming king of the watering hole. If he could capture Alex, then Zuba should be left to leave power at the thought of his son being in harm's way.

(Alex emerges from the wood-line in a rush, taking in the memories of him practicing his trapeze and tightrope skills here.)

George- Alex! How happy I am to finally see you! I thought that maybe something happened or you changed your mind!

Alex(he exclaims exasperated)- no... its just... I had a little... trouble on the way here. Its fine though. I should... be fine

George-well... you want to be special ehh? The first thing to do is to escape so lets get moving!

Alex- Wait! Shouldn't we rest? Where are we going anyway?

George- why worry? Don't you trust me?(slyly)

Alex- Sure...

George- Well, then were going to fulfill your dream! Circus ehh? What's got you into circus? Is it the annual show that we see every 10 years?

Alex- Well, yeah and I really like how it sounds... and it's the fact that I want to be somewhere that I'm actually accepted... I'm tired of everyone going against me in my life decisions!  
(Alex looks down and continues to walk until he hears George mumbling)

Alex- What?

(George was actually thinking about the trap that was dead ahead. he was happy to finally have a chance at being someone! It was his time to shine!)

George smiles as Alex is about two steps away from the net trap. Just as Alex is at the trap, he turns and takes off. He was tired and spotted a watering hole. He took off and George went into a rage.

Alex- finally! Water!

George- I'm gonna skin you alive and put you on my floor as a rug!(In his rage, he steps right into his own trap)

Alex- What is this?! I~ Yo~... I'm really growing tired of all of this... I mean all i want is to be different! Why don't you just stab me in the heart and end it all! I'm done!

George- Wait! You can't go! I swear I will find you Alex! It doesn't matter where you go! I can find you anywhere!

(Alex slowly walks away, ignoring the words of George. In his mind, he is thinking-)  
What if I am alone in my choice? Why doesn't anyone even care about what I am trying to do? I just want to be different...

Alex sets off, yet again to see if he can find a temporary home. He also needs to stay near water. He knows hunger will set in, but first will come thirst. He is ready to see if his learning is sufficient to survive. As he already knows, there is no turning back now...

_**Again? I had to make him lose his hope again... I hate it, but it gives the story a tradgedy sense. =p  
What if Alex can't find a home? What if Alex goes crazy? What if Teetsi or George find him? What if Zuba and Florrie find him? What if? =p**_


	6. Poll 1

**_No this isn't a chapter, but a comment. I wanted to inform you all, if anyone watches this, that since i have set the story nicely, YOU will decide the outcome through polls in each chapter. This is the first of the polls. Remember that your answer will influence the rest of the story so pick wisely!_**

**_1st question: Should Alex find a home, or should he wander till hunger sets in and he go's crazy?_**

**_Every vote counts and in 1 week or when it reaches 10 votes, I will type the storys chapters, so tell your friends and vote if you dont wanna wait a week._**

**_P.S. I apologize for the long wait to updates, but at home, my ethernet wire split and i didnt have access to internet so thank you for understanding! =p_**

**_... ok someone tell me that im getting ignored at least. I was hoping to get at least 1 vote... but if you dont wanna decide the story, fine. Im really guessing that there is noone watching me writing this story =(_**


	7. I get a feeling

**_Ok, this is the result after actually a month of the poll. Sorry for the long wait on updates but I am writing 3 other stories atm. Thank you all who have supported me and Heres what you want!_**

**_Alex finds a home-_**

**_Yes- 2_**

**_No- 0_**

**_Everyone has sympathy for Alex ehh? Ok, well expect the unexpected is all I can say! These descisions play out the entire book!_**

* * *

Recap- Alex ran away from the pride and is now in search of a temporary home.

Alex is thinking as he walks helplessly through the jungle. He is trying to get the hate out of his head. He is actually in the middle of the jungle, trying to find a home that isnt here...

Alex- God, If your listening, then why me? Why does it have to be me? Why cant I be the one that lives the normal life? Why do I have to be different!  
What if I dont make it! Thats all life is, ehh? What if? What if I die? What if we all die? What If I live? What if~ Water! and a hut!

Alex runs to the hut, not caring about the contents of it. He runs till he arrives and cant help but to drink up. he has been walking for so long now that its just crazy! He actually found a home! he recaps everything that happens and thinks...

Alex-What if this is someones hut? I dont really care anymore!

Alex realizes that night is setting in and that he is extrememly tired. He finds a bed and lies down to rest. The whole time he cant get the circus out of his head. As he falls asleep...

(

_Florrie-Alakay!_

_Zuba-Alakay!_

_Alex-Mom! Dad! Im over here!_

_His parents look to notice that his son is in the front of the crowd, trying to maintain a good position to see the circus. All of a sudden, everything goes dark. It is night, and now the only source of light is a spotlight faced onto a tiger and a ring. The Circus comes 1 time every 5 years, and that is to keep entertainment up and to make a better tour for the circus. He prepares, as the show is about to begin. His parents finally battled to the front and are working to maintain position. They settle down as the show begins_

_...-Light, the hoop... On fire!_

_A seal steps up to light the small ring on fire. Everyone that he has seen so far looks young. They seem like a circus in training. He gazes as the tiger as he pours a smeary, greasy substanse all over himself. He then steps back, as though examining the ring. Alex never expected to see this. The lion takes off in a controlled dash, begins many soumersalts, and flys through the air, twirling very fast. At that moment, time seems to slow. He was about to do the impossible. He flys through the hoop and lands on the other side flawlessly. Everyone stands up to cheer as everyone else on the circus crew steps out. There were dogs dancing, elephants balancing on balls, everyone executed everything flawlessly. Alex set his sights on the new person that exits the buiding. It is a jaguar, young and beautiful. He cant help but to stare at her. She is so amazing that it just petrifies him. She only assists with the others, and does nothing special as her act. He doesnt know the feeling he feels towards her. He cant decifer its feel. He tried, and tried all day after the circus left. He just couldnt. To this day... as he thinks of to this day, he wakes and he tries to think of the feeling he feels. He just cant find out..._

* * *

**_Ok, poll #2 is now active! I hope you guys like this chapter as my internet is down and this is school time I am using to write this! Exams this month so I will not be able to submit for a while. Question #2 may seem weird, but decide carefully! You can hurt Alex, or you can help him ;)_**

**_Poll #2- What is the feeling Alex feels towards The Jaguar(Gia)?_**

**_1-love_**

**_2-Pitty_**

**_3-hate_**

**_Decide wisely! I will check in daily if I can._**


End file.
